What Do You Think?
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Kau tahu, mungkin rumah ini akan sepi bila tidak ada kau, wahai 'Pembantuku!/"BLOODY WANKER, AKU SUDAH BILANG JANGAN TERLALU BANYAK MINYAK!GIT"/"Mierda, kau membuat semua minyaknya tumpah kesini, bodoh!"/dan aku menikmati tiap detik bersamamu... #UKSp#summary ancur dan baru amatir dalam pair ini XD#


Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan keadaan sang pemuda latin saat in: Pusing. Yah, siapa yang tidak pusing jika harus mendengar celotehan panjang kali lebar yang hanya menambah pening, bukannya sang pemuda adalah pendengar yang buruk, tapi lihatlah... apakah hal itu perlu didengar?

"Jadi, saat pulang nanti, kau harus memasakanku masakan yang tidak memakai tomat sebagai bahan baku."

 _Iya, aku tahu. Kau kira telingaku ini hanya aksesoris?aku harus bilang berapa kali? dasar alis tebal!_. Andai saja pemuda yang sedang memijit keningnya itu dapat mengutarakan isi hatinya, hanya saja ia masih ingin hidup.

Berjalan-jalan di taman ditemani dengan angin sempoi-sempoi dan awan mega mendung cukup membuat latar yang sejuk dan damai. Hanya saja pemuda dengan rambut _Blonde_ itu tak mau menutup mulutnya barang sedetik saja, dan mengasihani lidahnya yang dari tadi bersilat dengan kalimat Sarkastis. Kedua pemuda yang memiliki kepribadian jauh itu tetap berjalan berdampingan menyusuri seluk beluk taman ini,-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo- orang yang sangat beruntung bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang _British Gentleman(bad cook)_ Arthur Kirkland.

Beruntung? yah beruntung. Arthur adalah seorang anak manja yang memiliki keluarga yang cukup terpandang, dihormati, dan memilih-milih kasta, juga orang tua sang _british_ sangat _overprotective_ terhadap putra bungsu mereka. Tak sembarangan orang bisa mengajak jalan Arthur selain orang terpandang atau orang-orang yang memiliki derajat tinggi.

Lalu Antonio? kalian tahu, bahwa Antonio hanya teman sekelas Arthur di kuliah, mereka memilki rumah yang **berdekatan** , dan keluarga Antonio yang banyak berhutang budi pada keluarga _Kirkland_ , sayangnya keluarga Antonio didominasi orang 'kampung' yang tinggal di pedesaan dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kebun Tomat. Informasi kecil bahwa Antonio itu memilki kampung halaman yang bertempatan di Spanyol, syurga bagi pemuda _brunet_ itu.

Kalau saja bukan karna ia ingin menjadi orang sukses-

"Anthony, _bloody hell_! apa kau tak mendengarkan ucapanku sedari tadi?"

Antonio menghentikan gerak jalannya dan memalingkan muka ke arah sang pemuda pirang di sampingnya, senyum simpul dengan susah payah ia buat untuk menutupi kegundahan hatinya, andai saja orang yang di sampingnya itu adalah teman yang bisa membagi suka dan duka.

" _Sí_ , Arturo. Aku mendengarkanmu." Ucap sang _Spaniard_ ogah-ogahan sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Andai saja ia tak harus membahagiakan orang tua, ia pasti tak akan terjebak bersama orang seperti Arthur. Berhutang budi, dan dibalas dengan cara ia yang dikorbankan, andai saja orang tua Arthur tidak membiayai kuliahnya, iya tak akan mau serumah bersama si alis abnormal itu. Andai saja ia tak terlabambat... dan sekarang sebagai imbalannya ia harus membagi hidupnya untuk mengurus dirinya dan pemuda pirang yang berada di belakangnya, mematung bak patung pahatan seniman ternama.

Hmn, apa yang ia harus lakukan sekarang?menangis kah?atau marah?lalu dengan siapa ia harus menyalahkan?

Tab

Tab

Tab

GREP*

Gerakan Antonio terhenti saat tak sadar ada sebuah tangan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang, bulu kuduk sang _Spaniard_ berdiri saat deru nafas hangat menyapu tengkuknya. Apa perasaannya saja, atau memang benar... kalau... Arthur memeluknya!

"Kenapa?apa yang terjadi...?" Arthur sengaja menghela nafas dan menyapu kulit tengkuk Antonio membuat pemuda itu bergidik lalu meunduk. Arthur tak bisa melepaskan pemuda brunet itu kalau sudah begini, malah ia menjadi betah mempertahankan posisinya.

"Hhh..." Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dan Antonio mendongkak, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Matanya bergulir menatap lengan Arthur yang merengkuhnya dan deru nafas beraturan sang british. Antonio mengigit bibir bawahnya, kalau sudah begini ia yakin Arthur tak mau melepaskannya.

"Arturo, disini banyak orang. Tolong lepaskan aku..." Pinta sang brunet sambil memberontak, sedikit berbohong pada hati kecilnya. Arthur tadinya enggan melepaskan hingga Antonio kembali memaksa.

"Arturo bodoh! lepas!" Berontak sang _Spaniard_ , dan akhirya usahanya berhasil. Arthur lengah dan Antonio langsung berlari menjauh, dengan wajah memerah padam, yang bersangkutan terdiam sebentar saat pemuda di depannya menghentikan laju larinya dan menoleh ke belakang. Arthur bergeming menunggu reaksi dari sang pemuda maditerania.

Antonio yang berada di depan sang _British Gentleman_ mengembungkan pipinya, arthur masih bergeming. Dan sebuah ide nakal terlintas dibenak sang pemuda eksotis. Antonio membuat wajah lucu dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan dari jau berujar:

"AYO, COBA TANGKAP AKU, ARTURO!"

Arthur menyeringai kecil, saat semburat merah tipis menjalar di wajah pucatnya karna tampang pemuda yang berada jauh di depannya.

"AKU AKAN MENANGKAPMU, JANGAN SANGKA KAU BISA LARI DARIKU!"

.

.

.

Dan terjadilah aksi Tom & Jerry diantara mereka. Sebuah tawa terdengar jelas disana. Tawa ringan tanpa beban disaat mereka bisa menghibur satu-sama lain, yang sanggup memecahkan dinding perbedaan... dan menyatukan kedua laut yang berbeda.

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia to Hidekazu Himaruya

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Alur cepat, YAOI etc.

Genre : Angst/Drama.

Rated: T

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _BLOODY WANKER_ , AKU SUDAH BILANG JANGAN TERLALU BANYAK MINYAK! _GIT_ "

Suasana yang tadinya tentram dikacaukan oleh teriakan super sadis memekakan telinga, yang membuat seorang pemuda yang sedang menuangkan minyak ke wajan jadi menumpahkannya disana.

" _Mierda_ , kau membuat semua minyaknya tumpah kesini, bodoh!" Hardik sang pemuda latin tak terima karyanya yang hampir jadi dikacaukan sang pemuda beralis tebal yang seanaknya nyelonong masuk.

" _Bloody hell_ , kau yang menumpahkannya. Kenapa aku yang disalahkan, _git!_ " Bentak sang pemilik rumah tak terima disalahkan dan menatap sengit pemuda berbaju merah dengan apron kuning yang sedang menatap kesal ke arahnya.

"Kaulah penyebabnya, lihatlah sekarang... tak mungkin aku mengoreng dengan keadaan begini?!" Jawab Antonio sambil menatap nanar wajan yang dipenuhi satu set minyak sayur, dan masalahnya minyaknya hanya tinggal segitu.

"Ku bilang ini bukan salahku! aku memberi tahumu untuk tidak menaruh terlalu banyak minyak!" Arthur yang kesal langsung mengepalkan tangannya di udara, daripada Antonio, sumbu Emosi Arthur lebih pendek, dan mudah meledak kapan saja.

"Sudahlah, berdebat denganmu tak akan menghasilkan apapun." Antonio berusaha berpikir jernih disaat pikirannya kacau, kalau sudah begini ia harus menyiapkan wadah baru untuk menaruh minyak ini, sayang kalau dibuang.

Arthur yang merasa geram masih kesal dan bergertakan giginya. Antonio yang tak mau ambil pusing kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, memasak _Fish and Chips_ atas permintaan bayi besar yang sedari tadi merengek padanya.

"Anthony!" Panggil Arthur geram karna dikacangin (kacang mahal lhoo#plak) Antonio mengambil pisau untuk memotong bahan masakan, masakan sederhana yang tak akan memerlukan proses hingga mencapai 1 jam.

"Anthony!"

Berusaha untuk tetap fokus tanpa memikirkan Arthur yang mulai merengek, Antonio kembali memotong ikan, disaat bersamaan Arthur menarik pundak sang latin tanpa mengetahui yang bersangkutan sedang apa, dengan kasar Arthur menarik pemuda kecil itu dan...

SREETTT!

"AH!"

Antonio mengigit bibir bawahnya dan badannya mulai merosot kebawah, kepalanya ia tundukan untuk melihat luka di tangannya, luka yang cukup mengeluarkan banyak darah dari jari telunjuknya, rasa perih tak terlahan saat cairan berwarna merah berhamburan hampir mengotori apron kesayangannya. Manik emerald itu mengeluarkan cairan di sudut matanya.

Arthur bergeming sejenak untuk memproses...

"ANTONIO!"

Wajah panik Arthur saat berlutut di hadapannya membuat Antnio ingin tertawa kalau saja rasa sakit tidak menyerangnya dan jangan lupakan ejaan nama yang ditunjukan untuknya, Arthur mengambil tangan kiri sang kawan dan terlihat sampai jari telunjuk yang mengerluarkan banyak darah.

"Tung-tunggu... a-aku arrrgggh... AKU AMBIL KOTAK OBAT DAHULU!" Teriak panik sang pirang seraya melesat mencari kotak obat saat pikirannya sedang kacau, saat rasa bersalah menghantuinya, saat ia melihat wajah itu, terelihat kesakitan. _Aku melukainya_ , itu pikir sang _British_

Tak tungu lama Arthur kembali dengan dengan sebuah kotak putih dan kembali berlutut satu kaki seraya menarik lembut tangan eksotis Antonio meniupnya sebentar saat darah Antonio mengenai jari-jarinya. Pertama Arthur membersihkan luka itu, memberika obat merah menutupinya dengan kapas, lalu diperban. Setidaknya Arthur pernah belajar apa itu 'Pertolongan Pertama'

Antonio yang menyadari posisi mereka tersenyum lembut, Arthur berlutut satu kaki di hadapannya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya yang sedang ditiup dan diusap dengan lembut. Arthur yang menyadari Antonio yang sedang memandangnya, langsung mendongkak dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Cih, su-sudah beruntung aku mau me-membantumu, _gi-git_!" Elak Arthur, tapi kenyataanya, tangannya enggan melepas tangan kiri Antonio dengan jari telunjuk yang diperban.

"Hehehe, " Antonio terkekeh kecil tanpa alasan menyindir, tapi nyatanya sang pemuda latin dapat melihat kuping sang british memerah entah karna malu atau marah.

"Ke-kenapa tertawa?a-aku membantumu karna... bi-bila tidak ada kau, aku tidak memiliki pembantu!"

Arthur mengercit heran saat dilihat perubahan drastis dari wajah rivalnya itu. Senyuman sang maditerania mengendur digantikan dengan tampang masam dan pipi yang digembungkan, cukup imut dimata sang priang keras kepala yang dapat membuat semburat merah menyapu wajahnya.

"Berhenti memasang wajah jelekmu, _git_!" Bentak Arthur seraya melempar kalimat sarkastis yang membuat Antonio menaikan alis.

"Ok, aku 'pembantumu', seteramu." Antonio hembali bangun dan menarik jari-jari tangannya dalam genggaman sang tuan muda, mengepuk-ngepuk apron di bagian bawah dan kembali mengambil pisau di meja counter.

Arthur kembali mengernyit dalam kebingungan. "Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?" Tanyanya kasual seraya menaik tubuhnya berdiri dan menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang sedang berusaha memotong-motong ikan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab sang brunet kecil seakan-akan melupakan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Arthur yang membuat jari telunjuknya berdarah, Arthur yang menolongnya, Arthur yang berlutut di hadapannya... dan Arthur yang seakan mencium buku-buku jarinya.

Blush. Mengingatnya saja membuat kulit kecoklatannya disapu rona merah memalukan. Arthur yang melihatnya itu menaikan satu alisnya yang baru sadar kemana jalan pikiran sang rival menyeringai misterius, tapi sayangnya Antonio tidak sanggup lagi menatap pemuda itu.

Seringaian jahil terlihat di bibir pucat Arthur. "Uwoohh... ada apa Anthony?" Arthur memajukan tubuhnya satu langkah dan akhirnya berada tepat disamping sang pemuda ber-apron kuning itu, seraya menekatkan bibir pucatnya pada telinga eksotis kawannya.

"Hei..."

Satu kata itu dapat membuat bulu kuduk Antonio berdiri, aktifitasnya terhenti dan wajahnya kian memerah, mulutnya terbuka tapi tak mengeluarkan kata. Entah kenapa satu kata itu dapat membuat Antonio terpanah, jarak bibir Arthur dan telingnya tak lebih dari sehelai rambut, dan jangan lupakan tangan Arthur-yang entah sejak kapan-sedang mengelus lembut tangan sang kawan yang berada di atas talenan.

"Heehehe..." Arthur terkekeh kecil dan dengan secepat kilat mengecup pipi sang kawan.

Antonio tak bisa berkata-kata dan Arthur langsung memundurkan diri dan melenggang pergi seakan-akan tak terjadi apapun, meninggalkan Antonio yang sekarang sedang mengepalkan tangannya di udara seraya menyumpah-serapah sang alis tebal. Dan ingatkan dia untuk memberi Arthur bogem mentah nan bombastis andalannya.

 _"MIERDA_!"

Di ruang tamu terlihat sang _British_ sedang terkikik geli seraya memegangi perutnya karna sukses menjahili kawan seatapnya itu.

TAMAT-END-

* * *

A/N: Fic UKSp pertama Yaku :3 mau coba pada masa-masa hiatus, udah pernah lima kali bikin Antonio jadi Nyotalia, gagal terus, gini deh adinya. BTW, Yaku baru pertama kali bikin YAOI, jadi maaf kalau gak ada feel, please Yaku lagi terpuruk dan tolong jangan ngasih Flame. Yaku lagi masa-masa hiatus karna sekarang lagi banyak banget tugas, tapi kalau udaj kyak gini... heheh, mau gimana lagi?#plak

ngeliat Author di ff ini membuat fanfic UKSp yang anduhai, jadi kepengen... ff ini jelek?so... pasti!#digebukinsatukampung

.

Well... Kata terakhir:

.

Mereviewlah bila niat berkenan, lagi gak terima Flame-kalau tetep ngasih. I gonna Kill You-


End file.
